villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Equus
Equus was a prototype for the OMAC Project, he and Superman combated each other during "The Vanishing", where one million people disappeared from Earth along with Lois Lane. The Vanishing occurred somewhere in the Middle East. During his investigation, Superman’s encounter with Equus was a bit more than he could chew since Equus’ claws were actually capable of slicing through Superman's skin. The fight between them ended when General Nox, a leader of a rebellion that was taking place in the Middle East, deactivated Equus. Nox informs Superman that the King in a certain section of the Middle East used a peculiar device which caused The Vanishing. Superman stands down for a moment until he learns that Nox will execute King along with his family and members of the King’s cabinet. Superman tells Nox that the king must stand trial but Nox decides to reactivate Equus. Superman’s rematch with Equus turned out better when he ripped Equus' right arm, and defeated him. Superman then turns his attention to Nox but Equus was down and out yet. Nox was impressed by Superman’s determination so he orders Equus to stand down but Equus refused to acknowledge Nox’s orders anymore. Equus informs Nox that he was paid to aid the general’s rebellion just so he can get close to the device. Equus maneuvers past Superman and takes the device from Nox. Equus activates the device and he disappears along with 300,000 more people from the planet. Superman returns to the Fortress of Solitude and learns that the device acts as a Phantom Zone projector but the device transports people to a place called Metropia, a paradise dimension that is an exact opposite of the Phantom Zone. Superman also learns from Emil Hamilton that his colleague Elias Orr made Equus psychotic by enlarging his amygdale in order to subject Equus to cybernetic enhancements. This process that Orr conducted on Equus became common practice for candidates in the OMAC Project. Superman recreates the same dimensional rift to Metropia and discovers the Vanishing victims are being tormented by Equus along with General Zod. Superman defeats Zod and shuts down Equus by exposing structural weaknesses in Equus’ cybernetic enhancements with his X-ray vision. Orr rebuilds Equus at a decommissioned Nebraska Air Force base in Fort Halprin. Equus now acts as Orr’s errand boy/ bodyguard. When Orr learns that Karate Kid and Triplicate Girl are near his secret base of operations, Orr is told by his benefactor Desaad, to have Equus kill the two heroes. Equus tracked the heroes to a train that was heading to Benkelman, Nebraska so he severs apart of the railroad in order to cause a derailment. Fortunately, Supergirl was in the area and she managed to prevent the derailment with Triplicate Girl. As for Karate Kid, he defeated Equus when he sliced one of Equus’ arms off with a powerful karate chop. Equus’ arm was reattached by Orr and in response to Equus’ failure; Orr sends a prototype OMAC that resembles Buddy Blank to destroy Karate Kid but this mission turns out to be a failure since Karate Kid returned to his own time with Triplicate Girl. Later on, Orr clones Equus and Wildebeest to create a small battalion that distracts the Teen Titans from aiding Cyborg who was being beaten by the Cyborg Revenge Squad. Cyborg and the Teen Titans were victorious in defeating Orr along with his cybernetic monsters but Equus makes another appearance during Prometheus’ last stand against the Justice League Powers Equus is superhumanly strong, capable of fighting on-par with Superman on several occasions. He was also capable of using a railroad car as a weapon with no effort at all. He can also heal from grievous injuries (like amputated limbs) at an alarming rate and withstand such injuries in the first place. His claws are extremely sharp, capable of piercing even Kryptonian skin. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male